Grass-type
The Grass-type (くさタイプ, Kusa Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Grass-type Pokémon are Erika of Celadon City, Gardenia of Eterna City, Cilan of Striaton City, and Ramos of Coumarine City. Prior to changes in Generation Sinnoh all Grass-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=65.29 *Attack=70.29 *Defense=69.51 *SpAtk=73.51 *SpDef=71.10 *Speed=60.26 **Total=409.95 Fully evolved *HP=79.03 *Attack=87.47 *Defense=82.37 *SpAtk=89.45 *SpDef=83.97 *Speed=73.68 **Total=495.97 Battle properties Characteristics Offense Offensively, although they are the only type that can super-effectively handle commonly-used Water/Ground Pokémon such as Quagsire, Grass types have problems in most other situations. The main problem Grass-type moves face is that nearly all of the few Pokémon they are advantageous against are also weak to moves of other types, hence making them seem dwarfed by the effectiveness of moves of other types. Other problems are that too many Pokémon types resist these moves (including themselves) to rely on them as a main form of dealing damage, and most of them aren't very powerful. Even then, most of the powerful moves have drawbacks, which can cause more trouble. For example, Leaf Storm sharply lowers Special Attack, Wood Hammer causes recoil damage, Petal Dance causes confusion, Solar Beam requires charging up if intense sunlight is not nearby and Frenzy Plant requires a turn to recharge after being used. The moves that have no drawbacks, like Power Whip, are very rare. Furthermore, the majority of Grass types have very narrow movesets, often where the only damage-dealing level up moves are Grass-type and Normal moves (as seen in Pokémon such as Meganium, Cherrim and Sunflora). Another problem is that double resistances to Grass are extremely common, even more so than double weaknesses, and the Ability Sap Sipper, which several Pokémon have, negates Grass-type attacks, raising Attack whenever hit with one. Grass-type Pokémon seem to be affected by weather conditions more than most other Pokémon, due to their closeness with plants and nature. Most power up under intense sunlight, while a few others work best under other conditions, such as Ludicolo in heavy rain, Cacturne in sandstorms or Abomasnow in hailstorms. A majority of Grass types have above-average Attack or Special Attack as well as high Speed, as seen in Sceptile, Leafeon, and Lilligant, which can become mixed, physical, and special sweepers, respectively. Defense Defensively speaking, Grass types have both good and bad points. Whilst weak to the Ice type and Fire type—two very commonly used types offensively—the other weaknesses of the Grass types are rarely used offensively; furthermore, two of the types that specialize in moves that Grass types are weak to are hindered by their poor offensive stats. Also, most Grass types have a secondary type which eliminates their weaknesses to Poison- and Bug-type moves (which in turn makes Flying moves more of a threat). Further, all of Grass's resistances are quite common. On the other hand, Grass types' main problem is their weakness to five types—the most weaknesses of all types (tied with Rock). Also, in practice, Grass types' resistances are still of little use. Almost all Water types can use Ice Beam, and most Electric types can learn Signal Beam. With a number of Grass types being part Poison-type as well, Grass types' resistance to Ground-type moves has been hindered. Given all of this, Grass types are difficult to switch into play. Despite some of its defensive flaws, it is typical for Grass types to learn Leech Seed and Synthesis, among other disabling moves, like Poison Powder, Sleep Powder and Stun Spore. This enables these Pokémon to provide support to the rest of their team, and can make them difficult to faint. In addition, a particular asset of this type is being the only one immune to Leech Seed. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Grass-type moves typically become Smart moves, but can also be any of the other four Contest types. Pokémon As of Generation VI, there are 86 Grass-type Pokémon or 11.7% of all Pokémon (counting forms and Mega Evolutions that change typing as different Pokémon), making it the fourth most common type. Pure Grass-type Pokémon *Bellossom *Tangela *Tangrowth *Leafeon *Chikorita *Bayleef *Meganium *Sunkern *Sunflora *Treecko *Grovyle *Sceptile *Seedot *Shroomish *Cacnea *Turtwig *Grotle *Cherubi *Cherrim *Carnivine *Shaymin *Snivy *Servine *Serperior *Pansage *Simisage *Petilil *Lilligant *Maractus *Chespin *Quilladin *Skiddo *Gogoat Half Grass-type Pokémon Primary Grass-type Pokémon *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victreebel *Exeggcute *Exeggutor *Hoppip *Skiploom *Jumpluff *Nuzleaf *Shiftry *Breloom *Roselia *Cacturne *Tropius *Torterra *Budew *Roserade *Snover *Abomasnow *Shaymin *Cottonee *Whimsicott *Foongus *Amoonguss *Ferroseed *Ferrothorn *Virizion *Chesnaught Secondary Grass-type Pokémon *Paras *Parasect *Celebi *Lotad *Lombre *Ludicolo *Lileep *Cradily *Wormadam *Sewaddle *Swadloon *Leavanny *Deerling *Sawsbuck *Phantump *Trevenant *Pumpkaboo *Gourgeist Moves Trivia * Generation Sinnoh introduced the most Grass-type Pokémon of any generation, with 21 (including Rotom's Mow form), and Generation VI introduced the fewest Grass-type Pokémon, with nine. * Generation Kanto introduced the most Grass-type moves of any generation, with 10, and Generation Johto introduced the fewest Grass-type moves, with three. * In Generation Kanto, the Gym guide in Cerulean Gym refers to the Grass type as the Plant type (しょくぶつタイプ, '' Taipu''). * The Grass type is tied with the Rock type for the largest number of weaknesses when unpaired, with five: Bug, Flying, Ice, Fire, and Poison. **Rock is super effective against all of Grass's weaknesses except for Poison. * There is at least one Pokémon with each type combination that has a double weakness to Grass. For example, Omanyte is Water/Rock, Whiscash is Water/Ground, and Rock/Ground types are the most plentiful. ** This trait is also shared with Water, Flying, and Psychic. * Grass type has been resisted by the most types, having the Dragon, Bug, Flying, Steel, Fire, and Poison types resist it, as well as resisting itself. * The Grass type has the most Pokémon that evolve by Evolutionary Stones, with a total of 11. It is also the type that can utilize the most stones, having at least one Pokémon that can evolve via the Leaf Stone, Sun Stone, Water Stone, and Shiny Stone. * Grass type is the only type that both resists and is strong against Water type. * There are 27 Pokémon with double weakness to Grass, more than any other type. ** Moreover, in all generations Grass was the most common double weakness, with the exception of Generation Kanto where the Bug type had one more Pokémon with a double weakness to it. ** However, Grass is also the most doubly resisted type. References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Grass-type Pokémon